Little Black Dress
by Kazerith
Summary: one-shot/When Sasuke returned back to Konoha, it wasn't how Sakura had dreamt it to be. He wasn't bleeding, half slung over Naruto's shoulders with that cocky smirk on his face. No. He hadn't come back with Naruto at all. He came back with them... and her


Last edited on: December 19, 2008

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sakura's thoughts: _'Are like this' _

Inner Sakura's thoughts: _**'Are like this, yah dig?' **_

Normal Writing: is like this.

Rated M for future content.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Naruto. Obviously. **

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Sasuke returned back to Konoha, it wasn't how Sakura had dreamt it to be. He wasn't bleeding, half slung over Naruto's shoulders with that cocky smirk on his face. No. He hadn't come back with Naruto at all. He came back with _them_... and more importantly _her_.

Karin, the red-haired-wench, who walked like a drunken sailor while hanging from _his_ arm.

The same red-haired-hussy who dared to call her weak, even after she practically beat her face in.

The same one who obviously now held what little affection the Uchiha owned (which should have been _MineMineMine_)

The very same red-haired-whore who was, as Inner-Sakura so nicely put it,** going down.**

It was with those happy thoughts in mind that Sakura turned her back to the Uchiha and his 'team' and walked to the hospital to take her shift; remembering with a grin that next week was Naruto's weekly 'Celebration of Life' party, or the excuse for all ninja's to get trashed at the bar and the perfect opportunity to pull out her _little black dress. _After all, it was only polite that she at least showed the poor boy what he was missing out on.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

She didn't even manage to survive half the week of ignoring the Uchiha before Naruto had hunted her down.

And it just had to be the busiest two days of her work week, as she pulled 2 swing shifts. To add to that, the day before Sakura had barely been able to drag herself home after healing three critically wounded ANBU squads. As soon as she had walked through and locked her front door she began to strip herself of unnecessary clothes until she was only covered in her little lacy black bra and panties. She then promptly fell and passed out upon her bed due to chakra depletion and exhaustion from the forty-eight hour shift she had pulled. That was at two in the morning.

So, at six-fifty when Naruto had begun to bang loudly upon her door, Sakura had ignored it.

When the loud banging continued, she pulled a pillow over her head.

It was six-fifty-two when Naruto started to whine. "Sakura-chan! I know your home! Open the door I lost my key!!"

When she didn't respond she vaguely heard him huff before yelling at her, "Fine, I guess I'll have to break the door down. Your land lady is going to be upset… but-"

Before Naruto even finished the sentence Sakura had leaped out of her bed not caring about her state of undress since it was just _Naruto_ and promptly yanked the door open growling a very agitated _"What Naruto!?_"

She seethed quietly to herself for a moment, taking in Naruto's stunned surprise before she finally realized he wasn't alone…

'_**Of course he's not alone'**_ inner Sakura teased. _**'You should have figured he'd haul Sasuke-kun's ass over to visit us sometime…' **_

Inwardly Sakura rolled her eyes, '_Well duh, I just wasn't thinking it'd be this soon.' _Inner Sakura promptly burst into giggles. _**'Hmm… poor Sasuke-kun's hormones must not be able to stand seeing you in your undies! Ha-ha, look he's blushing!' **_

Sakura squeaked with surprise and promptly began to blush herself.

"Have… fun last night?" Sasuke grunted, removing his eyes from her person and viewing the array of clothes strewn across her apartment.

Sakura's blush promptly deepened as she squealed and indignant, "NO! I got home late from work and I was about to pass out from chakra depletion and I didn't want to sleep in my clothes so I took them off!" She finished with a huff before grabbing both of their collars and pulling them inside, quickly shutting the door behind them with an anxious glance down the hallway.

"If you wanted a threesome Sakura-chan you don't have to seduce us… You could have just asked," Naruto leered with a laugh before promptly holding his hands up in mercy and inching to hide behind Sasuke when he realized his mistake.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched, once again forgetting her state of undress and lunging for the blonde.

She missed Naruto entirely, instead crashing into Sasuke causing them both to fall to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. When she was finally oriented enough she opened her eyes and gasped. Sasuke was sprawled out beneath her, his face a light shade of pink that she was only able to detect because her face was right over his, so close that their breath intermingled.

Her hands where clutching his shoulders while their chests and pelvises pressed intimately against each other. She barely registered his hands upon her thighs where he held her to him from his automatic reaction to catch her. Unable to think properly she let out a tiny whimper of surprise as her eyes went wide and her flushed cheeks instantly flamed red once more.

Sasuke seemed stunned into silence.

Naruto laughed with a hearty guffaw before he quickly snapped a few photos with his camera. "You two will thank me later," he practically giggled before leaping out the window.

The other two shinobi were too stunned to pay any attention. It was when they could no longer sense their teammate's chakra signature that the two finally realized just what had happened.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted his chest rumbling against Sakura's. The odd sensation caused Sakura to leap up instantly to flee into her room.

"Um… Give me a minute! I'm going to put on some clothes." She didn't get an answer, yet she didn't expect to receive one.

She came out a few minutes later, wearing a pair of grey cotton shorts and a dark blue tank top and her hair had been pulled up into a bun. Glancing over at Sasuke, she couldn't help but admit to herself she was surprised he stayed.

Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she strode into the kitchen and called out, "Tea?"

He grunted her conformation and she quickly set to work.

Five minutes later, she came out with a loaded tray and set it on the table before the couch that Sasuke had settled himself on, while she chose to sit on the chair across from him.

"So," Sakura started off as she picked up her own cup, "What were you and Naruto doing over at my apartment so early in the morning?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Naruto figured it be the only time we could catch you without you being at work."

A delicate pink eyebrow rose, "But Naruto knows that I have Wednesdays off…"

Sasuke arched his own eyebrow, "Hn. He was probably hoping to see you in your panties."

Just as he intended, Sakura's face flushed red yet she rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, but it's nothing Naruto hasn't seen before, Sasuke-_kun._ Besides, he has Hinata-chan and he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her feelings." This ended with a pointed glare in his direction.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a sigh, before taking a sip of the tea she provided him.

"Where's your team?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Jail, the council doesn't trust them and frankly I don't care. Once we reached Konoha we disbanded."

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Poor Karin must be crushed that her precious Sasuke-kun doesn't care." _**'Hell yes! Retribution has been served to the bitch!' **_inner Sakura screamed inside Sakura's mind while dancing enthusiastically. _**'Shannaro!'**_

Sasuke grunted, looked pointedly at her and then promptly replied, "Hn. You're still annoying."

Sakura's eyes danced with her inner mirth and the corners of her lips quirked up into a small smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now," she paused to stand as she gathered their empty cups and sat them on the tray, "I have sleeping to do, so if that's all you came for I'd appreciate it if you left."

Once again, Sasuke's eyebrows rose yet this time he said nothing and instead nodded. "Oh, and Sasuke," Sakura called while he paused to show he was listening. "I'll see you at Naruto's party, hmm?" His nod made her smile.

'_Poor Sasuke-kun doesn't know what he's missing out on,' _Sakura thought to herself amusedly. _**'If he didn't realize today then your precious Sasuke-kun is dense.' **_

Sakura shook her head and giggled to herself quietly as she washed the dirty tea cups. _**'If he doesn't jump our bones tomorrow night then he's gay; and I really hate to consider that… but it's the only option if he's able to resist **__**the dress**__**.' **_

_'Don't even go there. I refuse to think of that possibility.' _

_**'Well… I doubt that's going to happen because did you see the way he blushed when he saw your lacy panties? At least we know he wants our body.' **_

Sakura simply scoffed to herself as she left the kitchen towards the darker confines of her room. '_Yeah, yeah end of conversation. Besides, I thought we were supposed to flaunt what he's missing out on… not try and get him to jump us.' _

_**'Honey, didn't you know that an Uchiha never backs down from a challenge? And you, not fawning over him like he's used to… and suddenly being more attractive than what he remembers is defiantly a challenge.' **__'_

_Don't be too sure of yourself. You could be wrong.' _

_**'Nope… if you haven't realized, **__**I am you**__** and well… we're pretty brilliant. If only you would realize it.' **_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Standing before the mirror, Sakura gave herself one last once over before she went to the party. Tucking a strand of her bangs back behind her ear, Sakura smiled at her reflection. _**'Thank kami-sama our hair looks good… I can't believe it took an hour just to curl it!' **_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's antics. _'Yes, yes an hour. Just be grateful Ino wasn't involved. Hmm?' _

_**'Point taken.'**_

Fluffing her curly hair once more, she allowed her eyes to drift down to admire her dress. The neckline was a halter cut, the lines bold and contrasting nicely with her light skin. It tapered in just below her breasts to tie behind her back giving her bust a fuller look. From that point, the dress flowed out and stopped and inch or two above her knees. To finish the outfit off, she paired the dress with her favorite pair of silver stilettos that seemed to make her legs endless.

_**'Oh yeah, we look good.'**_

Nodding her agreement, and puckering her cherry red lips in the mirror once more, Sakura formed familiar hand seals and left her condo in a small poof of smoke.

Appearing just outside of the thrumming club that Naruto was holding his party at, Sakura was greeted with the customary, "SAKRUA-CHAN! Oh wow! You look so pretty!" Which she should have expected, because Naruto always shouts, caused everyone to turn into her direction and stare. Blushing at the attention, she grinned sheepishly at the crowed before making her way towards Naruto.

When she was close enough, Naruto instantly enveloped her in a hug before returning to holding Hinata's hand.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You always look pretty but this is amazing! Doesn't she look good teme?" Naruto's constant praise made Sakura smile. Sasuke nodded, "Hn. Better, I suppose."

_**'He's gay,' **_inner Sakura wailed.

_'Shut it. The night is still young," _Sakura reprimanded her inner.

Inner Sakura just continue to wail as she flounced about pathetically. _'If you're not going to be of any use, quit your wailing and get lost.' _Inner Sakura simply rolled her eyes and went to pout somewhere deep within the confines of Sakura's mind. _'Even better.'_

After polite greetings were spent with all of her friends, Sakura found herself dancing with the girls, while the guys lounged around with beers and talked at the bar.

"So," Ino drawled, "Is anything going on between you and Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged, "We'll see what happens tonight." She then sighed loudly, "And if he resists the black dress then I've decided I'm going to give him up and assume he's gay." Hinata, Tenten, and Ino promptly burst into giggles.

"Well," Ino reasoned, "Sakura's right."

Tenten nodded enthusiastically, "Neji couldn't resist the dress. Give him at least three days afterwards though… It took Neji two days of thinking to decide that he actually liked me."

Hinata's shook her head, "It took Naruto a month… We should give Sasuke at least two weeks since he's emotionally inept."

Sakura giggled, "Well, if he becomes interested after tonight then I'll give him a shot… The point is I'm not going to wait up for him when there are plenty of other guys I can date. I want to get married and have kids."

Hinata sighed almost dreamily, "Oh I can't wait to get married!" Ino and Sakura's brows furrowed.

"He has to propose first Hun," Tenten spoke as she patted Hinata's frail shoulder while glancing over at Naruto's sprawled form.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you? Naruto-kun proposed this morning!" Hinata squealed excitedly, flashing the beautifully simple ring resting on her left hand. The four konoichi promptly began screaming and jumping up and down together as they squealed their congratulations over each other.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hn," Sasuke and Neji grunted when they noticed the disturbance the konoichi of the rookie 12 had created.

"What the hell are they squealing about?" Kiba spoke, his voice gruff as he took a sip of his beer.

Naruto just grinned, "Oh, I dunno… Hinata may just be showing off her engagement ring. You know how women get about weddings."

Neji quickly turned to glare at the blonde. "You hurt my cousin in any way and I'll kill you."

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically, "You along with every konoichi we know. Get in line."

Neji attempted to glare menacingly, but Naruto cut him off with a drawl of, "Besides, I'm more frightened of Sakura-chan than I am of _you_. I want to have kids."

Naruto watched with an amused tilt of his lips as Neji digested that bit of information before continuing, "And you do realize that when you and _Tenten _get married, if you do anything to hurt her Sakura will be after your balls with a scalpel faster than I can say 'Believe it'."

Each man then winced, and reached down to readjust their 'family jewels'.

It was after a few more beers were consumed that the men felt it was safe to talk again, and Sasuke turned towards his teammate who sat next to him at the bar.

"You're getting married." Sasuke grunted, confused, while staring at his blonde teammate incredulously.

Naruto's grin widened, "Well yeah. We're _twenty-three _Sasuke, and I want kids. Lots of them." Sasuke frowned.

"And, it helps that I'm beating you in that field. I mean really, who thought I'd get married before the 'oh so famous' Uchiha heir?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke frowned darkly at the challenge. It was the only prodding that he needed before Sasuke stood and headed to the gyrating mass on the dance floor.

"Where's Uchiha going?" Kiba winced while staring at the train wreck known as the _Green Beast of Konoha_ busting a move on the dance floor.

Neji smirked, "It seems his ego has been bruised, and he finally thinks it's time to join the dating game."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Or in lame-man's terms: He's going to go hit on Sakura-chan." The blonde then laughed loudly, "It's about damn time too."

"Ever wonder what happens when you get Lee drunk?" Kiba intoned while looking at the new bottle of beer in his hand that the bartender had given him.

Naruto smirked widely and nodded, "The damn bastard gets really horny… and goes after Sakura-chan." Conspiratorially Naruto and Kiba laughed together.

"I think that Uchiha could do well with some competition," Kiba smiled darkly.

"Oi! Lee!" Naruto shouted loud enough to pause Lee's pelvic thrusts, "Come here!"

The bowl-haired man nodded enthusiastically giving them a nearly blinding thumbs up, with sparkly teeth included.

"I think he keeps a disco ball in his mouth," Kiba, already half trashed, whispered into Naruto's ear. To his credit Naruto only snorted, and bravely managed to keep a straight face.

"May I help you, my fellow friends of youthful wonder?" Lee inquired, tugging at his neon green bow tie.

Naruto nodded with a grave look upon his face. "Lee, we have a challenge for you." Holding up his hand to pause the beam of rainbows about to spew from the green clad man, Naruto continued, "We dare you to drink this beer, as it is a great way to win Sakura-chan's affection."

"YOSH!" Lee had practically shouted, "I shall drink one-hundred so I shall defiantly win Sakura-chan's youthful love and a chance to deflower her youthfulness!"

Kiba deftly caught Naruto's fist that was aimed for Lee's nose as soon as he said 'deflower' before the blindingly green man noticed

"Ah, how about you stick to five beers? It might be safer…. Sakura doesn't like drunks." It was all Kiba could shout as the man bounced away.

"Well fuck," Kiba grumbled, "That sorta backfired."

Naruto groaned, "We better start drinking now… Maybe if we get drunk enough we won't feel it when Sakura-chan beats us to death." Kiba nodded, and went to the bar to order some rum.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Don't look behind you, but guess who is coming your way," Ino grinned while she continued dancing provocatively with Sakura.

"It better not be Lee, otherwise I'm promptly dumping him on you so he can stomp on _your _toes," Sakura frowned.

"You danced with Lee?" Sasuke had grunted from behind her, his breath tickling the shell of her ear as he spoke.

Sakura 'eeped'. Biting her lower lip she caught Ino's impish smile and watched as her supposed 'best friend' abandoned her to dance with the other girls. Steeling herself mentally, Sakura nodded to answer Sasuke while turning around to face his imposing male presence towering behind her. In loose black slacks and a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, Sasuke looked like the definition of every girl's fantasy.

"Uh, yeah," she coughed awkwardly, "I thought I'd be polite to accept at least one dance."

She grinned up sheepishly at him, craning her neck back with the slightest hint of surprise when she realized _just _how much taller he was, before looking down at her toes, "But, my toes defiantly don't appreciate being stomped on."

Frowning darkly over her head, Sasuke grunted, "Hn. Dance with _me_."

It wasn't phrased as a question, so Sakura purposely spent time pretending to deliberate just to make him squirm. "Well I suppose," she finally shrugged when he started to glare at her.

"But next time, asking instead of ordering me to would be _wonderful._" She stood on her tip-toes to whisper the last word into his ear, and grinned wickedly to herself when he shivered slightly. She could pull off sexy when she wanted to.

He grunted.

Sighing almost comically at his wonderful vocabulary skills, Sakura placed her hands upon his shoulders while his settled upon her hips just as a slow song started, and it vaguely registered in the back of her mind that Ino was _somewhere_ giggling madly. She wasn't left to ponder her friend's odd antics though, as Sasuke spun her around the dance floor. _**'**_

_**He even knows how to dance! He-'**_ inner Sakura began to wail, but Sakura cut her off.

_'No, he's not gay damn it. Just shut up and let me enjoy the evening.'_

_**'Something has **__**got**__** to be wrong with him… Maybe he has a kinky fetish! Yeah… that's got to be it. Sasuke isn't gay. That's just cruel.' **_

With that said, Inner Sakura wandered back to her 'dark and lonely' little corner to ponder about the possible fetishes Sasuke had. Her favorite fetish involved a bunny suit, fox fangs, and a whip. _'Oh lordy…' _

_**'I wouldn't be thinking it if you weren't.' **_

_'__No comment.' _

"Where did you learn to dance?" Sakura asked in awe when she managed to pull her mind back out of the gutter.

Before he answered, Sasuke placed one hand at the base of her neck and the other on her lower back before dipping her gracefully causing her to 'eep' in surprise once more. Mr. Suddenly-slightly-romantic grunted, ruining her moment. "It is useful upon occasion."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him when he purposely evaded the question. "That wasn't what I asked."

He nodded shamelessly and smirked, "I know."

When Sakura opened her mouth to argue again, he gently placed one finger upon her lips, rubbing her plump lower one almost subconsciously. "I thought you would rather _not_ hear about my dance lessons with Karin."

Mr. Suddenly-slightly-romantic wasn't so romantic anymore, Sakura decided.

Instantly Sakura's stare became cold and instead of punishing him with her temper as he remembered her to, she stared at something over his shoulder. It was then that their song ended and they stood still, wrapped around each other with a polite distance between their bodies. Sasuke decided instantly he didn't like this side of his Sakura-chan.

"Well," Sakura sighed as she attempted to untangle herself from his person and frowned when he held her still with his iron grip.

"Sasuke let go or I'll," Sakura began before faltering and biting her tongue to keep silent.

_**'Remember… Uchiha's never back down from a challenge…'**_ Inner Sakura giggled in the back of her mind.

Sasuke's eyes almost lit up at her nearly threatening remark. "Or you'll what?" he challenged softly.

He smirked when she still said nothing, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What will you do _Sakura-chan_… spank me?"

As almost an after thought he nipped her ear before pulling back to stare at her with his hooded eyes. "I'm sure we could make arrangements," Sasuke continued, "but I can't promise just _who_ would be doing the spanking."

His lips pulled back into the smile of a predator. Sakura could only stare with her jaw lax and a fierce blush covering her cheeks. The room suddenly seemed ten degrees hotter, and Sakura felt a delicious warmth pool just below her stomach.

The idea of her _spanking _Sasuke was so ludicrous yet oddly tempting that Sakura did the first thing that popped into her mind. She broke out in a set of insanely nervous giggles.

_**'I told you he must have had a kinky fetish,'**_ Inner Sakura grinned.

"Oh, my beautiful blossom of springtime youth! How lovely to see you again! It must be _fate_ bringing us together," shouted the recognizable and over eager voice of her most zealous suitor Rock Lee just as she managed to pick up the few small pieces of her sanity from Sasuke's flirting. It was just her luck that he had to yell right into her ear as if she was hard of hearing.

_**'If we weren't deaf before, we are now.'**_ Inner Sakura grumbled angrily, upset that the 'thing' interrupted her precious time with Sasuke-kun.

"Um, hello Lee-_kun_," Sakura smiled, almost as if an after thought while she attempted to shove inner Sakura into a deep, dark, lonely corner of her mind. Lee-_kun_ practically beamed rainbows.

"Would you care to dance with me once more, Sakura-chan?" She winced and glanced over at Sasuke whose eyes were still dark with lust that made her toes curl, and let out a sigh and accepted none the less.

'_**You're too polite.' **_Inner Sakura frowned.

_**'You need to grow some backbone or something. NO MEANS NO! Say it. Learn it. Love it.' **_

Inwardly Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Dark corner. Now. You are making this far worse than it needs to be.' _

_**'You're doing a fine job of that yourself honey,'**_ Inner Sakura cackled wickedly, _**'I was pretty sure Sasuke was going to sweep you off your feet and have mad-hot sex with us in some secluded romantic setting. But you ruined it.' **_

Sakura frowned inwardly at her inner's sluty nature, '_I don't just put out for anyone!' _

Her inner just rolled her eyes, _**'Yes, yes… but this is Sasuke sweetie. He's a manly-man… not those meek little guys you used to bring home. And well, you just blew him off to dance with Lee and now he's probably lost interest.' **_

Sakura didn't know what to say to that remark.

Glancing at Lee before he dragged her from Sasuke, Sakura decided he really did look like a 'green beast' in the green tux, with the puke green tie and matching shoes. And she gave no struggle while he pulled her away from the man of her dreams. _'Fuck.' _

Sending a small prayer to any deity that may be listening, Sakura hoped Lee wouldn't break any of her toes. She really needed them to walk.

Instead of going over to sulk with Naruto, like Sakura believed Sasuke would since Lee ruined their moment… or go find some other woman to put his moves on, he stayed near by with his arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched her dance with Lee. T

he large smirk across his face told her he found the situation more amusing than she was. Especially every time Lee stomped on her toes.

_'__He must be a sadist,' _Sakura thought darkly.

_**'Or… like most male ninja… they have a fetish for women who like pain… and blood… the usual normal ninja scene. It's a major turn on.' **__'_

_Just a question,' _Sakura mumbled inwardly to her inner.

_'How the hell do you come up with these things?' _

_**'Simple. I'm brilliant.' **_

Since she was having another conversation with her inner, Sakura didn't notice Sasuke frown whenever Lee's overly curious hands gently brushed either her breast or bottom.

And she didn't notice Naruto and Kiba's wails in the background of how they were doomed to die an early death. Nor did she notice Ino cackling loudly while she took pictures…

She was too busy trying to decide if she really was mentally unstable, and not throwing up while Lee threw her around like a human rag doll.

It was obvious that Lee had been watching Sasuke twirl her around the floor, because he was trying many of the moves Sasuke had done… along with ones Sakura (and Sasuke) were pretty sure he created just as an excuse to touch her.

With his hands upon her hips dangerously close to her bottom, and an overly enthusiastic grin upon his face, Lee prepared to launch her up into the air for the tenth time, from which he would catch her by her arm pits allowing him to touch her breast and get a peek up her dress.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, his arm muscles twitching with the urge to pummel the 'thing' in green. _**'**_

_**Oh Kami-sama, I think I'm going to be sick!' **_Inner Sakura wailed while hurling into an imaginary bucket.

Closing her eyes in anticipation, Sakura bit her lip in preparation for the odd sensation of gravity pulling her back to earth. Yet, surprisingly, the sensation of being tossed into the air never came.

Morbidly curious as to what stopped Lee, Sakura slowly opened one eye.

She was greeted with Sasuke's pretty face. She assumed the pained wailing coming from the ground somewhere near by was Lee.

Gulping for no reason, besides the fact that her throat was dry and multiple butterflies seemed to take residence in her stomach, Sakura smiled up at him politely. He scowled openly at her, but began twirling her around the dance floor, opposite the heap of Rock Lee lying upon the floor mumbling something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'annoying bastard'.

In an act of nervousness Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips. "Um, thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

He grunted and nodded, flashing a small smirk before returning his attention elsewhere. Thinking he wasn't looking, she licked her lips again subconsciously and almost compulsively.

"Stop doing that," Sasuke ordered suddenly during their third dance since the 'Lee incident' causing Sakura's brow to furrow in thought.

"Huh? Stop what Sasuke-kun?" He grunted while Sakura rolled her eyes, but he offered her no further explanation.

They danced silently for two more songs until Sakura's pink tongue darted out from between her lips to wet them once more. Sasuke's intense gaze darkened before he pulled her flush against his body, still twirling them both around gracefully and stopping near a darker corner of the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned again, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at him with wide eyes her face mere inches from his.

"I warned you," was his only gruff answer before he crashed his lips upon hers.

His kiss was possessive, and Sakura felt as if he was devouring her.

His lips moved along hers sinuously, and the gentle nips made upon her lower lip almost hurt until he used his tongue to sooth the pain away. He continued his ministrations lazily, sweeping his tongue across her lower lip and Sakura obediently opened her mouth. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, earning a delicate moan from Sakura.

She almost believed she died and went to heaven.

When they pulled apart, they both were breathing heavily and Sakura let out a small whimper.

"Mmm," Sasuke almost hummed while smirking contently. Leaning back down he stole a second kiss, and kept it much shorter than the first and he released her lips with a slight 'pop'. He kissed across her jaw before he lavished her neck and ear with attention. Gently he took her right ear lobe into his mouth and wet it with his tongue, and moved back enough to blow on it.

Her entire body reacted with shivers.

"Let's go somewhere more private, Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear, his voice laced with his heady lust, as he pulled on her hand towards the doorway.

The attention made her head spin.

Placing both her hands upon his chest to gain her balance, Sakura gently pushed him back and gave herself some space.

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him, "But I'm not that naïve little girl anymore."

Pausing to lean up to whisper into his ear, she didn't have to fake the desire she felt, "And I don't just spread my legs when you want it. I'm a full package Sasuke-kun, meaning I don't settle for anything less. I want it all or nothing because I'm not a quick fuck. You want sex? Go to your whore Karin."

With that said, she yanked him down to crash her lips upon his once more and pulled back when she was satisfied. Licking her lips, and sending him a wink she sashayed away confidently.

When she walked away from him with her hips swaying with her dress, Sasuke could only watch in surprise.

He didn't let it show on his face though, he was an Uchiha and thus above that. Yet it amazed him that Sakura, the very same who used to practically worship him was able to _turn him on_ and then **walk away**; and his pride refused to let him believe that she was unaffected by their little encounter.

It was that moment that he realized quite a few things:

He liked Haruno Sakura, more than he previously thought.

He would defiantly like to sleep with said little vixen (and show her who was _really _in control).

She was never going to let him live down the brief 'fling' she believed he had with Karin.

She looked damn good in black.

And he was **going** to make her his. Forever.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

'_**Are you stupid?' **_inner Sakura raged as Sakura walked away from the man who could reduce her to a large puddle of mush in 1.2 seconds.

_'If I'm not mistaken you called me pretty damn brilliant yesterday.' _Sakura retorted ruefully.

_**'That was before you walked away from Sasuke jumping our bones to create little Uchiha babies!' **_

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bar, pausing only to remove her heels and dangling them in her left hand.

_'Yes, you may be fine with being his __mistress__, but I'm not. I want the whole package. All or nothing; I won't settle for anything less.'_

Inner Sakura began to pout, _**'Yeah, yeah you won't settle for anything less… but I'd love me some Uchiha-lovin!' **_

Sakura scowled, _'And you think I don't? You are not the one currently horny going home to take a cold shower damn it. Just shut up, I don't feel like arguing with you.' _

_**'Fine, as long as you don't shove me in that damn corner again. Do you realize how scary it is in there? Horrible memories are down there Sakura!' **_

Sakura just rolled her eyes and ignored her irritating inner.

Taking the long way to her house had added about thirty minutes to the trip. It was nearing one in the morning by the time she fished her key out from the little pouch attached to her thigh and opened the door. Quickly shutting the door behind her, Sakura lazily checked her house once by gently reaching out her chakra before heading up to her room when she sensed nothing that wasn't familiar.

Making a beeline to the bathroom, she drowsily stripped off all her clothing before even reaching the door. Quickly turning on the light, she didn't bother looking in the mirror because she didn't want to see the flush her body still held from her arousal. Only bothering to turn on the cold water, Sakura quickly climbed into the shower and whimpered at just how cold the water was.

When she was sure she finally got her body under control, Sakura turned on the hot water and the bathroom quickly began to fill up with steam. Pouring a good amount of soap into the palm of her hand she began to rub the generous amount into her hair. When she was satisfied and feeling that she got all the hairspray out of her hair, Sakura turned her back to the nozzle and arched so that her head was right under the powerful stream of water to rinse her hair.

With all the soap out she let out a contented sigh and reached blindly behind her to find the conditioner.

Yet, she didn't find the conditioner. In fact, it felt like she was currently squeezing a very, _very_ well developed forearm.

Letting out a startled yelp, Sakura attempted to turn around, yet quickly found her back pressed tightly against the front of her captor with his strong arms wrapping around her middle.

Blind panic filled her.

Standing extremely still and ramrod straight, Sakura bit her lip to hold in the whimper when she felt the obvious arousal this man had upon her lower back.

"W-what do you want?" Sakura whispered quietly, knowing very well whoever this was could hear her as his breath and lips ghosted across the back of her neck.

"You," spoke a gruff voice that she could recognize anywhere.

She felt his hold on her loosen but not let up entirely so she turned slowly in his embrace.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered as she looked up at him with wide surprised eyes.

"I want the entire package Sakura," he continued as he stared down at her, "I want _you_."

Still gaping at him with her mouth open, Sasuke smirked at her almost dumbfounded look. Sakura was still surprised at just how _horribly_ blunt this man was, and how he never beat around the bush.

"Really, are you sure? You aren't sick are you?" Sakura asked reaching a hand up to feel his forehead.

He was horribly warm, but she was pretty sure that it was from the heat of the water pounding upon his back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked pointedly at her, "Yes I'm sure, and no. I'm not sick."

"Do you still love me Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he purposely kept his eyes upon hers, even though he desperately wanted to watch the lucky droplets of water that were caressing her body.

Pausing but a moment Sakura smiled slowly. She won, and all she had to do was say one. _Little._ Word.

"Always," Sakura breathed as she settled her hands upon his shoulders a confident look upon her face caused by the truth of her confession.

"Good," Sasuke grunted as he swooped down to claim her lips, and body, as his.

"Because your _mine_ now Sakura," he hoarsely whispered across her lips.

And as the two caught up in their passion, Inner Sakura cackled wickedly.

_**'The black dress **__**always**__** works. CHA!' **_


End file.
